The Second Star to the Right
by Blissful Abyss
Summary: Cassandra "Cassie" Day was happy in Washington DC, until she had to move to London with her mother. But what will happen when an old family friend visits her window in the middle of the night? Will Cassie make a life-changing decision?


The second Star to the Right 

A SHORT STORY by Nyisha Colquhoun ©

CASSIE'S PROV

I close the lid on my suitcase. My room's full of cardboard boxes. Mom comes in my room. I open my suitcase again and put all my old teddies in it.

'Aren't you done yet dear?' Mom asks. I don't reply. I hold my last doll in my hands. It's an old fairy doll from when I was a little baby. It's supposed to be Tinkerbell, but the hair's falling out the head, and the wings are broken. It's my most prized possession. I smile to myself, and stuff it in my pocket, close the suitcase lid again, and haul it off the bed. I walk past Mom with my suitcase, and down the stairs. I stand by the front door and wait. Mom comes down the stairs with her own suitcase. It's at least four times the size of my suitcase. She smiles at me. I turn my head.

'Sweetheart, I know you don't want to move,' Mom says, 'I don't either-'

'Then _why_ are we moving?' I ask. Mom frowns at me.

'Your father's had a promotion; you ought to have known that by now. He's brought us a great big house; it even has a garden with a pond. He wants us to be a proper family again.' Mom replies. I look at her. She's wearing a boring grey suit. I don't bother to say anything else. I open the door, and see a very swish BMW convertible outside. I smile. Dad's gone out of his way to transport us in style. I go down the steps, and look at my home. It's only a little cottage, but it's the best place I've been in. I don't know how the new place is going to be better, if it's going to be better at least. Mom walks past me, and pats my shoulder. I shrug it away. I turn my back on the cottage and go down the path to the car. I put the suitcase in the boot and climb in the back. I don't look at the cottage for the second time. I pass Tawny, one of my best friends. None of my friends know about me and Mom moving to London. She frowns at me, and walks alongside the car, though she's a fast walker. I mouth _"I'm moving"_ and her eyes widen. She stops as the car passes her. I turn my head. She's waving at me, her face covered in tears. I give her a little wave back, my eyes stinging. The car turns a corner. London's quite far from Washington DC, so it is a long journey. I'm on the plane now, a little kid keeps kicking my chair on the way, but I ignore him. We land in London and get in a taxi. I fall asleep.

_I'm standing on a cliff next to a waterfall. The view's beautiful. Not a cloud in sight, the sun shining in my face, the wind blowing softly on my face. I look around. There're a lot of trees around here. I wonder if I'm in a rainforest. No, it's too beautiful even for a rainforest. So where am I?_

'_You're in Neverland.' A voice says. _

'Cassandra, wake up!' Mom says. I open my eyes. That dream was weird. I wonder why I thought I was in Neverland. I look out the window, and my mouth drops. The new place is _huge_; it's like a mini mansion. I didn't expect this. I get out the car and see Dad standing on the steps. I run up towards him and hug him hard. He hugs me back. It's been nearly a year since I've seen Dad. He works as a banker.

'Hey there Cassie, it's good to see you.' Dad says happily. Mom's next to me now. Dad lets me go and gives Mom a kiss. He opens the door for us. I walk in. There are so many doors. There's a staircase in front of me.

'You can pick your room if you want.' Dad says. I give him another hug and run up the stairs. I open one door, but that was the toilet. I open the door next to it, but it's the study room. I open the door next to that one. The room is huge; it can fit five people easily, it's even got four extra beds. There's only one window, but it's a very large window, and it has a ledge that you can sit on. The beds are close to the door. There's a doll house. I think this will be my new room. Mom comes from behind with my suitcase. She puts it in front of me.

'There you are, Cassandra. Start unpacking, you're new school uniform in the wardrobe.' Mom says. She leaves the room now. I start to unpack my things. I put the Tinkerbell doll on the window ledge. There's a latch on the window. I flick the latch and open the window. I look in the wardrobe to see my new uniform. Oh great. It's one of them old fashioned school dresses with the sewn in tie. Thank God it's the holidays. I hear the floorboards creak. I turn around and see a flash of green out the window. I rush to the window. There's nothing there. I can see Big Ben from here. It's probably just a leaf. I close the windows and put the latch back on. I unpack the rest of the stuff and go downstairs. I start to explore the place. I've found the kitchen. I look in some of the other doors, but they're just closets. I open another door to the living room. Mom's sitting down reading a book, while Dad's looking in a box. Dad looks up and smiles. I smile back and sit next to him. I look in his box. There's a weird wooden dagger. I take it out.

'Did you make this, Dad?' I ask. He smiles at me.

'Yes I did, Peter Pan taught me when I was a few years younger than you.' Dad replies. I give him a withering look.

'Dad, Peter Pan is not real. Everybody knows that.' I say. Dad laughs.

'That's what all the grownups say.' Dad says. Mom looks up from her book.

'Cassandra, will you wear something more formal, your father is having some friends down to spend the night.' Mom says. I fling my head back to show that I'm too tired. Dad tickles me.

'They have children your age, Cassie. They can come along.' Dad says. I stuff the dagger in my pocket without Dad seeing. I get up and go to my new room. I look in my new wardrobe. The only formal thing I have is my black and white polka dot dress that reaches my knees. I put it on and look in the mirror. I don't actually look that bad. I brush my brown hair and put my eyeshadow around my green eyes. It's been an hour now. I'm sitting on the window ledge. It's getting dark outside until I see two cars. I leave my room and go down the stairs. Mom's wearing a long slim red dress. Dad's just wearing jeans and a smart top. He opens the door. There are two girls, probably my age. One has blonde hair, the other has red hair. They step into the house and stay still together. Their parents go in the living room.

'Just show the girls to your room Cassandra.' Mom says before disappearing behind the door. I lead them upstairs and to my room.

'I like your room Cassandra.' The red haired girl says.

'Erm thanks.' I say. She puts her hand out in front of her.

'I'm Annabelle Fawn. But please, just call me Anna.' She says. I shake her hand.

'I'm Cassandra Day, but I prefer Cassie.' I say. The blonde girl grabs my hand and shakes it.

'I'm Britney Westward.' She says. We stay up in my room, just talking. We go downstairs to eat. Our dads are talking about the bank, while our mums are talking about the shops. Anna, Britney and I eat in silence. We're in my room now in our pyjamas. Well, my pyjamas are in the wash, so I'm stuck wearing this old fashioned nightgown with pockets. Anna and Britney are wearing the exact same nightgowns. I check the clock, its 11PM. It's hot in here, so I open the window wide open. I climb into bed alongside Anna and Britney. I put Dad's dagger in one of the pockets. I clutch my Tinkerbell doll. I hear Anna and Britney snoring softly. I close my eyes.

I hear a banging noise. I open my eyes and sit up. I look around my room. I give a little yell. There's a boy outside my window! I rush to the window. It's been locked. I flick the hatch and swing the window doors open again. I stare at the boy as he floats to the ground. He stands tall, his hands on his hips. He's got blonde-brown hair, and he's wearing an outfit made of leaves. He starts looking through my empty drawers.

'Err, excuse me. But who are you and what are you doing?' I ask. He turns to me. He's got light blue eyes.

'Don't you recognise me?' The boy asks.

'I don't even know you.' I reply. He frowns at me.

'So, you're _not_ Sarah Mason? You look exactly like her to me.' He says. I feel my face go hot. I hate it when people compare me to my mum.

'No no, you've got it wrong. I'm Cassie Day, Sarah Mason's daughter.' I say. His eyes start to cover with tears. He turns his head.

'Are you crying?' I ask. He wipes his tears away quickly.

'No I'm not crying!' he replies sternly. He flies over to my bed, and takes my Tinkerbell doll. He smiles.

'You know Tinkerbell then?' He asks, dangling the doll from her leg show that her underwear shows. I snatch it out of his hands and start brushing her down.

'No I don't. My mum made it for me when I was a baby.' I reply. The boy nods.

'Who are you anyway?' I ask.

'What, my name? It's... Peter Pan.' The boy replies hesitantly. Anna sits up. She rubs her eyes. She gives out a little yell like I did. She grabs my bat that I have next to me if anyone tries to burgle my room. She swings the bat at him. He uses me as a shield. I wrestle the bat out of Anna's grip and toss it on my bed.

'Who the hell are you?' Anna asks furiously. Peter steps out from behind me.

'I'm Peter Pan, and I'm here to take you to Neverland.' Peter replies, putting his hands on his hips. Britney sits up and yawns. She stares at Peter, then she jumps out of bed and rushes towards him.

'Are you really Peter Pan?' Britney asks. Peter nods.

'Yes I am, and I need you to come to Neverland with me straight away.' Peter says. Anna laughs.

'This must be a dream, there's no such thing as Neverland.' She says. There's a trail of gold flying around Peter. It stops in front of me. I nearly give out a yell. A little pixie with blonde hair and a little green dress and matching shoes as well; it's Tinkerbell. She looks at me, her head tilted. She looks at the Tinkerbell doll in my hand and smiles. She flies around my head and hugs the tip of my nose. It tickles.

'Well, Tink definitely likes you.' Peter laughs. I give out a little giggle. She lets go of my nose and looks a Peter. I hear a tinkling noise.

'What's she saying?' I ask. He looks at me.

'She says Hook's on his way over here now.' He replies. Britney looks at me, the fear in her eyes showing. Even Anna looks scared. I look at Peter again.

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.' I say. He smiles.

'Do you know how to get there?' He asks me.

'Erm, faith trust and pixie dust, isn't it?' I reply sarcastically. Tinkerbell looks at me again with a smile and nods. She flies around me. Peter jumps in the air and flies around my room.

'Oh, and think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air!' Peter adds joyfully. I close my eyes. My best happy thought was seeing Dad again. I open my eyes and laugh. I'm flying, I'm really flying! Tinkerbell flies around Anna and Britney. They float off the ground. They start to laugh. Peter flies out the window. Anna and Britney follow after him. I hesitate for a second. Peter flies back into the room. He takes my hand.

'Forget them, Cassie, forget them all.' He whispers. I hear footsteps. The door handle turns. We fly out the window and I float next to the wall as Peter carries on flying. I hear Mom scream. I hear the door slam. I fly away from the window. I catch up with Peter. We fly over houses and past sleeping kids. We fly over Kensington Gardens. We stop in midair. I see loads of stars, but I see two that are shining brightly. I smile. Peter looks at me and smiles.

'You know the way?' He asks. I nod.

'Second star to the right and straight on until morning.' I reply. Anna and Britney float next to me.

'Everybody hold hands!' Peter yells. Britney holds my hand, and Peter holds my hands. I feel his palms go sweaty. We fly towards the star on the right. Suddenly, we're flying through so many stars. I feel my cheeks flapping around as we get faster and faster...

Everything slows down. I see an island below me. I let go of Peter's and Britney's hand. Peter flies down to the island. We follow after him. We land on a beach next to lots of palm trees.

'Where are we?' Anna asks.

'We're at Mermaid Lagoon.' I say. The words came out of my mouth before I could even think. Peter looks at me, but doesn't say anything. He takes out a dagger from one of his pockets and starts to cut away overgrown grass. We reach a dead tree. He goes to the trunk and reveals a huge hole in it.

'There you go, ladies first.' He says. Anna climbs down the hole. Britney climbs in. I wait a while. I go to the hole. It's pitch back and steep. I look in it.

'Peter, are you sure this is sa-' Peter pushes me down the hole. I yell, and he laughs. It's very steep. I'm going in different directions. I think I do a loop-de-loop. I land on the ground front first. Everything's spinning. I see a little boy, with brown curls and grey eyes. He's wearing grey footie pyjamas. He stares at me, and pokes my forehead. He's probably six, seven at least. I stand up. Everything's stopped spinning now. I get a proper look of the place. There are pillows all over the place, muddy handprints all over the walls, and leaves over the floor. They're other kids coming over to me. One is chubby lad wearing a pinafore and trousers, and he's got brown hair and green eyes, he's probably nine. There's another boy, with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a pinafore and trousers like the other lad, he looks at least twelve. There're twins now, with ginger hair and blue eyes, they're wearing matching pyjamas, they look at least ten. The last lad looks fifteen to me, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The boys stare at me like they've never seen me before, like they've never seen a girl before to make it better. I fall to the floor again.

'Oops. Sorry about that Cassie.' Peter says. He holds out his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up. The boys line up in height order.

'Lost Boys! State your names and ages!' Peter barks. The youngest one steps forward.

'I'm Tootles, and I'm six years old.' He says. He steps back in line. The chubby lad steps forward.

'I'm Curly, and I'm nine years old.' The boy says. He steps back in line, and falls onto his butt. The twins step out of the line with linked arms.

'We're the twins, and we're ten years old.' They say proudly. The twin on the left says, 'I'm First Twin, he's Second Twin.' Second Twin looks at him angrily, but doesn't say anything. They step back in line. The boy with black hair steps out in line.

'I'm Slightly. I'm twelve.' He says. He steps back into the line, his face on the floor. The last boy steps out and bows.

'My name is Nibs. I'm fifteen years old.' He says. He steps back in line and smiles at me. Peter frowns. He starts pacing in front of the Lost Boys.

'Alright boys, listen carefully! Hook is for some reason, hunting Cassie down. So, to keep her safe, I've decided that she will be your new mother.' Peter says.

'What?' A voice says, furious. I look around. There's a girl there, wearing a vine dress with roses on her shoulders. She's got short hair that's a dark shade of rose, her eyes are green.

'Ah, there you are. Cassie, this is Pops. She's our first and only Lost _Girl_.' Peter says proudly. I smile at her. She walks off.

'Don't worry about that, she'll get used to you soon enough.' Peter says. I nod. Tootles stares at me.

'Will you read us a bedtime story?' He asks.

'Erm, yeah OK then.' I reply. He grabs my hand and pulls me along. We arrive in this room with pillows covering the floor, a few blankets in the corners. There's a chair at the back. Tootles pointed to it.

'You sit on it.' He said. I go over to the chair and sit on it. Tootles sit on one of the pillows in front of me. Everyone else marches in the room and sit on the pillows. Peter floats above their heads on this stomach. I take a deep breath.

'Right,' I say, 'once upon a time, there was young boy. His name was Peter Pan (Peter smiles). He was the bravest boy in the entire world. You wanna know why? He refused to grow up. So he ran away, and with the help of Tinkerbell, he flew high in the air, all the way to Neverland!' I jump out of my seat and fly around the room. The Lost Boys start to giggle. Peter laughs and flies with me while I talk.

'He reached Neverland, and over the years, the Lost Boys came. There were Slightly, Nibs, First Twin and Second Twin, Curly, and finally little Tootles. But, one day, while everyone was having a picnic, they were kidnapped, by the most heartless pirates in the entire universe. And who was in charge of theses evil pirates? Why, none other than Captain Jim Hook, Peter's arch enemy.' The Lost Boys gasp. Pops comes in the room and leans on the wall. I carry on.

'They thought they were doomed. But, Peter with his trusty dagger, was able to cut the ropes, and was able to escape Hook's clutches yet again, seeing that he was a boring old grown up.'

'Are you going to grow up Cassie?' Tootles asks. I stop flying. I haven't actually thought about growing up. I sink to the floor.

'I don't know Tootles.' I reply.

'But you're going to stay with us aren't you? You're our mother.' First Twin says. Second Twin nods. I open my mouth.

'Of course she's going to leave. She's not any different from the rest of them.' Pops says. I turn to her.

'Pops, listen to me-'Pops puts her hand up.

'No, you listen to me. I know for a fact what you'll say. You'll say that you'll never leave us, and that you're never gonna grow up. And you know what you'll do after that? You'll ditch us at the last minute. That what all mothers do. Cassie, you're just like your mother. You say things that you don't mean!'She says. She did not. Say that.

'How dare you! You don't know me at all!'I say. She laughs.

'I have this gift. You're stubborn, rude, plain, and a liar! Yep, just like Sarah.' Pops says. I fly over to her.

You take that back!' I yell.

'Make me, bitch!' Pops yells. I slap her in the face. Hard. Everyone gasps. She looks at me with dark eyes. She storms off. I can't believe I just did that. I turn around. All the Lost Boys rush to the other side of the room except Tootles. He looks at me with watery eyes. I run off. Peter calls me. I look around. There's a ladder. I climb up it as fast as I can. I'm on the highest branch. I can't believe its morning already. I sit on the branch. I start to cry. Why did I do that? I'm not usually a mean person. And besides, Pops doesn't know me at all. I feel something brush my elbow. I turn my head. Peter sits next to me. He gives me a little smile, and hands me a cup.

'It's tea.' He says. I take the cup and have a sip. I smile at him.

POPS PROV.

I can't believe that cow just slapped me. I'm at my own personal hideout. It's a cave with a lagoon in it. The lagoon can see the real world. I stare at my reflection. I wonder if Mum misses me. I put my hand in the lagoon. I think of Mum.

_I see her, sitting on my bed clutching my favourite teddy. Nan comes in my room now, and sits next to Mum. Mum doesn't look up._

'_I miss her, mum.' Mum says. Nan puts her arm around her._

'_She'll be fine dear, don't worry.' Nan says. Mum starts to cry._

I take my hand out quick. I see my reflection again. I miss them, I really do. I see another person's reflection, a man with black hair and a funny moustache. He's got a hook for one of his hands. I grab my sword. I jump up and point the tip of it onto Hook's chest. He puts his hands up and laughs.

'There, there now. I've no weapon, nor any back-up. That would be foul play.' He says. I put my sword away. I hate the man. I even hate him more than peter does, and that's saying something.

'What do you want?' I ask darkly.

'I'm only here to make a proposition, Holly.' Hook replies.

'My name is Pops!' I yell. I hate it when he uses my name. He used it on me when he imprisoned me in his ship, starving me and torturing me. He'd call my name like a slave. He chuckles.

'Ah, yes I'm terribly sorry. Slip of the tongue. Anyway, I want to make a deal with you.' Hook says. I don't reply. He carries on talking.

'You miss your family don't you? Your mother, grandmother, even your brother, don't you?' I look away.

'Well, I am giving you the chance... to go back to them.' Hook says. I look at him. His blue eyes are emotionless.

'Are you serious?' I ask. He nods.

'There is something that you must do for me first though.' Hook says.

'What is it?' I ask.

'I need to know where your hideout is.' Hook replies. I shake my head.

'Nuh-uh, there's no way I'm going to tell you where our hideout is.' I say. He places his cold hook on my cheek.

'Don't you want to see your family again, dear?' Hook asks. I nod.

'Then tell me, where is your hideout?' He asks again. I look into his eyes. I may hate the man, but I know one thing about him; he never breaks his promises. I take a shaky breath.

'It's at Hangman's Tree. There's an entrance that leads to different rooms.' I say. Hook smiles at me. He walks away.

'Where are you going?' I yell. He turns to me and laughs.

'I'm going back to my ship.' He says.

'Promise me, you'll aren't going to harm a single hair on Peter's head.' I yell. He smiles again.

'I am a man of my word. I won't harm a single on the boys head.' Hook says. He bows, and turns away. I stay still. I walk out the cave. Hook's vanished. I fly in the air to Mermaid Lagoon. I see Cassie with her feet in the water. I land next to her. She looks up to me. She's been crying.

'Hey.' She says. She looks at the water. I sit next to her.

'I'm sorry.' Cassie says.

'Sorry for what?' I ask. She looks at me.

'For slapping you in the face, that's what.' She replies.

'Oh yeah, it's OK.' I say. She grabs a stone and throws it in the water. We stay silent.

'Peter's gone to take Anna and Britney back home. He's gone to see my mum as well.' Cassie says suddenly. Oh yeah. He used to love Sarah quite a lot, even more than that Wendy girl I've heard a lot about.

'Well, he'll get over her when he sees that she's grown up.' I say. She groans and put her head in her lap. Oh dear, I try to make things better and I made things worse.

'Not that he'll get over you if you go away and grow up I mean.' I add. She shakes her head.

'It's not that.' She says. Huh, well at least I didn't upset her then.

'Well what is it?'I ask. She looks at me.

'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight.' She replies. I wonder why she says that. Oh yeah, I, with my big mouth, told Hook where the hideout was. Well, there're two Hangman Trees. One has the entrance, the other without. Maybe Hook will pick the decoy tree. The sun sets. I can't believe nightfall has come already. Cassie put her hand out in front of her to me.

'I think we got off on the wrong foot. Can we just be friends?' She asks. I look at her, then the hand. I shake it.

'Yeah, I think it'll be better between us to be friends.' I reply. She smiles at me. I smile back. Huh, she's not like her Sarah after all, she's like her dad.

SARAH'S PROV

I've stayed in Cassie's bedroom for the past two weeks. It was a mistake to come here. The police haven't got a clue on how to find her. I'm in the study room. It's 11PM now. I hear a few bumps from Cassie's room. I rush to her room. Anna and Britney are on the floor. I see Peter above them. I don't think he's noticed me yet.

'You didn't have to drop us like that Peter.' Anna says, getting up. Britney gets up after. She looks at me.

'Mrs Day! Erm, about Cassie...' Britney says. I look at Peter. He smiles at me.

'Anna, Britney. Will you go downstairs for me?'I ask. Anna open her mouth, but Britney looks at her. They march past me. I close the door.

'Wow, you've changed a lot Sarah.' Peter says.

'Of course I did, Peter. I grew up.' I say. He gives me a sad smile.

'Where's Cassie?' I ask. He looks onto the floor. I feel agitated.

'Where is she?' I ask again.

'She's in Neverland! OK? She's safe.' Peter replies. I take a deep breath, and sit on her bed.

'Bring Cassie back, Peter.' I say.

'That's not up to Peter, Sarah.' Harry says. I look up. Howard puts his hand on my shoulder. Peter smiles.

'Well, I think that the name Shorty didn't suit you after all.' Peter laughs. Harry smiles at him.

'Well, seeing that I'm six foot, I think being called Shorty would be an insult now.' Harry says.

'Can we not discuss names now? I want my daughter back!'I say.

'But Sarah, it's up to Cassie to make that choice.' Peter mutters.

'Well I'm her mother, and I say I want my daughter back right now! I don't care if it's her choice!' I yell.

'Sarah, we made the choice to go back home. Peter didn't force us to go; he didn't try to persuade us to stay. I think that Cassie should have a choice as well.' Harry says. I look at him. He looks serous at me. I look at Peter.

'Alright, we'll wait. Bring her back when you can so she can tell us her decision.' I say. Peter nods.

CASSIE'S PROV

Peter's been gone for a while now. It's proper night time now. Everyone's asleep. Well, except for me. I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I lie on my hammock. I hear footsteps. I look to the doorway. Oh, it's only Tootles.

'I had a bad dream.' He says.

'Aww, do you wanna stay with me?' I ask. He nods and walks towards my hammock. I pick him up and give him my Tinkerbell doll. I hear him snore a little. I smile to myself. I hold the conch that Peter gave me. "Use it when you need me, and I'll be there." He said. The conch is medium side, but it's light enough to stay on the vine. I close my eyes...

I smell smoke. I sit up from the hammock. Tootles's still asleep, clutching the Tinkerbell doll in his hands while sucking his thumb. I climb of the hammock and walk through the doorway. The smell is stronger. I walk into something. It's Pops. She looks terrified.

'Pops, what's the matter?' I ask. She looks at me.

'I swear Cassie, it wasn't me.' She says.

'Pops, what are you on about?' I ask. She sighs, and grabs my arm. She pulls me down the hall. We go to the story room. It's on fire! I scream. The room explodes. Pops and I fly in the air. I land on the floor. Pops lands on me. The fire spreads.

'Pops, you get the boys out now!' I yell. Pops nods and runs off to the Lost Boys room. The fire rushes to my room. Tootles! Run to the room. The fire's circled the hammock. Tootles is still asleep thank God. I rush towards him and grab him. The whole room is bright with fire. The room's full of smoke now. Tootles wake up.

'Mother, what's going on?' He asks sleepily. He starts to cough. Pops come in the room.

'Cassie, get out of here!' She yells. She jumps through the flames like nothing's wrong. I pass her Tootles.

'You two get out!' I yell. She looks at me, but the ceiling creaks. She runs out the room with Tootles. I can't breathe, the smoke is too strong. My conch! I grab it and blow into it. It makes a beautiful sound, like singing. I sink to the floor, coughing like hell. I've got to stay awake... I've got too... _Peter..._

Everything goes black.

PETER'S PROV

I hear music. It must be the conch ... Cassie! I rush to the window.

'Where are you going?' Sarah asks. I don't answer. I fly out into the sky, for some reason I smell smoke. I fly through the second star. I get to Neverland, my home. I see a light where the hideout is. I fly to it. Tink flies next to me. I get to the hideout. It's on fire! The Lost Boys are out, coughing like mad. Where's Cassie?

'Peter!' I see Pops rush towards me.

'Pops, what's happened?' I yell.

'I'll explain later, but Cassie's still in there!' Pops replies. I run inside. She yells my name, but I ignore her. The whole place is on fire, there's nothing that isn't on fire. I look around. I fly over the flames. I fly into Cassie's room. She's in there, lying on the floor very still. She's not making any sound. I pick her up. She feels limp in my arms. I fly out the room when it explodes. I fly up the exit with the ladder. I feel something force me out. I fall out of the air. I cough. I look at the hideout. We made it! We got out of the fire.

'Cassie, it's alright, we're out.' I say. She doesn't make any sound. I shake her shoulder. No response. I shake her again. There's still no answer. No, she can't be dead. She can't be.

'Cassie, stop messing around. You can't die, you can't!' I say. She doesn't move. I feel something roll down my cheek. I wipe the tear away. Tink lands on Cassie's chest. She looks at me and frowns. I see two boots behind Cassie's head. I look up and get my dagger. I try to strike, but Hook throws me onto the floor.

'It's no use Pan, you lose!' Hook laughs. I get up. He slashes my cheek with his hook. He slashes my chest so hard I fall onto the floor next to Cassie. I hear fading footsteps.

'By the way, thank you for your help, Pops dear.' Hook says. I look up at her. She crying herself. She looks at me and flies into the air. I don't move as the Lost Boys are being taken away by Hook's crew. I close my eyes.

CASSIE'S PROV

I smell fresh air instead of the smoke. I feel something warm on my face. I open my eyes. The sun rises. I lift my head up. The hideout's covered with ash. I look to my left. Peter's lying beside me, a gash in his cheek. I grab his hand. His eyes open suddenly.

'Cassie?' He asks. I smile at him.

'Peter.' I say. He laughs, holds my hand and flies into the air. I start to laugh with him. We dance in the air, the wind blowing in my hair. He smiles at me.

We float to the ground in a matter of minutes.

'Come on!' Peter says. He grabs my hand again and runs through the jungle.

'Peter, where are we going?'I ask.

'We're going to Pirate's Bay.' He replies.

'Well, wouldn't it be easier to fly then?' I ask. He stops. He turns to me and smiles.

'I haven't thought of that. For a girl with beauty, you have brains as well.' Peter says. We fly into the air again. We fly to Pirate's Bay and hide underneath where the cannons are kept.

'You stay here. I'll get Hook.' Peter says. I grab his arm. He looks at me.

'I've almost lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again.' Peter whispers. He flies away and round the ship. I fly the other way around. I fly on deck and hide behind a barrel. I see all the Lost Boys tied to the main beam. I wonder where Pops is. Hook starts to pace in front of them, his crew circled around them. He stops in front of Tootles. He lifts his hook above his head. Peter flies down and takes his hat and puts it on his own head. Hook and his crew looks around, and I have to bite my tongue from giggling.

'Over here, you old codfish!' Peter yells. Hook looks at him.

'PETER PAN!' He screams. Peter flies down with his sword and they start duelling.

POPS PROV

I hide behind one of the sails as Peter and Hook start fighting. I creep to the main beam. The Lost Boys see me, but I put my finger over my lips. They stay quiet. I slash the ropes, and the Lost Boys run to the steering wheel.

'If I were you I'd give up.' Hook says, aiming to strike. Peter blocks him.

'If I were you, I'd be stupid!' Peter laughs. Hook yells, and punches Peter in the face. Suddenly, Cassie jumps in front of him. Wait, Cassie's _alive_? She's got her own sword in hand. Hook aims for her neck. She blocks him easily. They start to duel, except I think Cassie's doing much better than him. It starts to get cloudy. I hear thunder. It starts raining. He pushes Cassie out of the way, and she flies away. Peter gets up. I rush to him.

'_No_!' I feel a pain in my stomach. Hook's eyes widen. Peter gasps. I look down. There's blood seeping out my dress. Hook pulls the sword out of me. I fall to the ground. Cassie flies over to me.

'Are you okay?' She asks. I nod. She sits me up by the side. Peter yells and lunges for Hook. Hook just blocks. The pirates started to try and help Hook, but the Lost Boys start to fight them. Cassie looks at me. She's still got her sword in her hand.

'Are you gonna be okay on your own?' She asks.

'I'll be fine. Just go!' I reply. She smiles and starts fighting a big pirate with a funny tattoo and no teeth. If only I didn't have a great hole in me I'd join in the action, haha.

PETER'S PROV

I fly over Hook's head. He turns around in a circle.

'Come back here and fight like a man!' He yells. I laugh at him.

'I'm not a man though stupid, I'm a boy!' I say. I fly up to crowsnest and push the pirate in it over. He falls into the water. That must have hurt him. I look down below. Tootles actually good at this, he must have been practising with Slightly a bit. I see Cassie, her brown hair blowing behind her as she fights Burly Ben. I can't see well, but I can tell she's smiling. Hook comes behind and grabs her hair. I yell and I fly down to him. He puts his hook to Cassie's neck. I stop in front of him. He looks at Cassie. Everyone stops fighting

'What do you need to fly, girl?' He asks darkly. Cassie gives him a sideway glare.

'You need to think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air.' She replies. He puts more pressure on his hook.

'What else, if you have no happy thoughts at least?' He asks.

'Faith and trust.' Cassie replies. Hook smiles.

'There's something else. What is it?' Hook asks. Cassie laughs.

'I'd rather die than tell you!'Cassie yells. He lifts his hook.

'It's pixie dust!' Tootles yells. Cassie looks at him. Hook lets her go. The fight carries on. Tink flies to me, but Hook grabs her. He starts shaking her so that some pixie dust floated off. He starts to fly. He starts to laugh. We start sword fighting in the air. We fly over the ship.

'There's no point Pan, give up now! There's no point anymore!' Hook yells.

'I'm going to beat you whether you like it or not!' I yell.

'I'm talking about something else, boy!' Hook says. I look at him. He stops fighting.

'What are you talking about?' I ask. His eyes turn red.

'Why, I'm talking about your dear beloved Cassie.' He replies. I look down at her. I can hear her laughing. Burly Ben falls over and runs around on the deck, with Cassie chasing him.

'Get back here you wimp!' She yells. I turn to Hook. He strikes and I block him. I feel myself sinking.

'She'll forget you. There's no point of her staying.' Hook taunts. I try to him, but he blocks me easily.

'She'll leave you, just like Wendy.' Hook says. I feel tears swell up in my eyes.

'No, she won't do that!' I yell. Hook laughs and strikes. The blow fires me sideways into the sail.

'She'll grow up. She'll get married, have kids. She'll barricade the window for good! She'll send you away! You'll be unloved forever!' Hook laughs. He kicks me in the stomach and I fall.

'Cassie!' I yell.

CASSIE'S PROV

I hear someone yell my name. I stab the pirate I fight in the thigh with my sword. I look up to see Peter fall out the air, Hook's hat floating down like a feather, Hook laughing at him.

'PETER!' I scream. I fly up to him. He falls onto me and we land on deck hard. He breathes heavily, but he stays still. Hook laughs and floats onto the deck. I look at him. His eyes are blood red. He smiles at Peter. I look at Peter. His fists are clenched. There's blood on the side of his head. I put my hand over his fist. He looks at me with a blank face. I give him a smile, and he looks away from.

'A moment's silence, for the final farewell.' Hook says. He chuckles and moves away. I hold myself up on my elbow. Peter doesn't react to it.

'Peter, look at me please.' I say. He looks at me, a tear rolling down his cheek. I wiped it away for him.

'I want to give you something.' I say. I lean over him. I give him a kiss on the lips. Hook grabs me by the neck and throws me to the side to one of the pirates. I wrestle myself out of the pirates grip. I look over at Peter. His mark on his face is gone. He's gone red, smiling from ear to ear.

'Are you alright, Pan?' Hook asks. I laugh. Peter looks at me.

'You better duck!' He laughs. I do what he says. Suddenly, he bursts through the air; the blast is so strong I'm flung over to the main beam. I see him fly up into the air.

PETER'S PROV

I haven't felt so amazing in my entire life! I feel like someone's lifted a great weight off me. I fly up so high I grab one of the stars and put it in my pocket. I fly back to the ship. I grab a sword from the crowsnest and land on deck. Hook and I start sword-fighting. We float higher in the air. He's got his hat back on his head. I point my sword at it and fling it up. It floats downwards onto the floor. Hook looks down. I aim for him, and miss his head by inches. We carry on the sword fight in the air. We float over the water, Hook looks agitated. I hear a ticking noise. Hook stops. His eyes flicker from left to right. The sword clashing from below stops.

'No, please no.' Hook wails. I laugh at him. He starts to sink to the water. The crocodile jumps in the air. Wow, he must be hungry.

'Someone help me!' Hook yells. He tries to stay up, but he keeps sinking and sinking. I float down to the deck. I watch him sink even lower. I grab his hat. The crocodile jumps again. Hook screams. I bow my head. I hear a splash. The pirates jump overboard, screaming for mercy. I look over the edge. The crocodile swims towards some of the pirates. I turn around and feel someone fling their arms around my neck. Cassie lifts her head up at me.

'You did it Peter!' She says. The Lost Boys crowds us, jumping around. Hook's dead. I see Pops on the other side of the ship, clutching her stomach. I fly over to her. She smiles at me.

'Hey Peter. I'm glad Hook's gone.' She says. I smile at her. Cassie kneels next to her.

'How are you doing?' Cassie asks.

'Oh, I'm doing well for someone who's got a hole in their gut.' Pops replies. She sighs.

'I have to go back, don't I?' She asks. Cassie nods sadly. Pops looks at me. I turn my head away.

'Fine, I'll go back there. But I'm coming back to Neverland.' Pops says. Tink flies over to Pops and lands on her shoulder. I have an idea. I grab a spare pouch I made.

'Tink, fill this up with some of your dust.' I say. Tink smiles, and sprinkles pixie dust in the pouch. I hand it to Pops.

'There, now when you want to come back, just take some dust of there and it should get you here.' I say. Pops smiles at me. I look at Tink.

'Tink, do you think you'd be able to cover the ship with your dust?' I ask. Tink salutes me and flies off. Cassie flies off. I look around. Nibs kneels next to me.

'Watch Pops for me will you.' I say. He nods. I stand up. I see Cassie on the crowsnest. I fly up to her and land next to her.

CASSIE'S PROV

I look at Peter with my eyes.

'What's the matter then?' Peter asks. I shake my head.

'Nothing's wrong Peter.' I reply. He laughs.

'Come on. Hook's dead, the Jolly Roger's ours, there're no more pirates in sight. So what's the matter?' Peter asks. I look at him.

'The matter is that I have to go back.' I reply. I fly off into the air. Peter follows me.

'Well, do you want to go back?' He asks.

'No I don't. I mean I miss my mom and dad and all but...' My voice trails off.

'But...?' Peter asks.

'But being here is the only place I feel free. This is the most fun I've had in years. I don't really wanna grow up.' I reply. He smiles at me. He grabs my hand and we fly down to the deck. Tink flies around the sails. I feel the ship move a little.

'What's going on?' I ask.

'The ship's flying.' Peter replies. I look over the edge. I see Neverland below us. The ship flies through the clouds and past the stars and lots of colourful planets. We arrive in London as Big Ben chimes midnight. The ship flies over this house. Its medium sized, and the back gardens big as well, with a swing set and a pond with a duck in it. There're a dogs running in circles in the garden. The ship lowers down to the garden. Curly throws a rope bridge over the edge. Pops stands up on her feet.

'I guess this is goodbye.' I say. She gives me a devilish smile.

'It's goodbye for now at least.' She laughs. She climbs down the ladder and lands on her butt in the garden. The dogs barks, runs over to her and start licking her face. I see a woman appear. She runs over to Pops. An old woman appears and runs over to Pops as well. The ship starts moving again. The Lost Boys start play fighting with each other. We reach my bedroom window. Mom's sitting in a lounge chair by the window, asleep. I fly into my room. Mom mutters something in her sleep. I poke her shoulder softly.

'Mom, wake up.' I whisper. She opens her eyes slowly. Her eyes widen. She gets up slowly and starts circling me slowly.

'Cassandra, is that you?' She asks. I nod at her. She hugs me hard.

'Harry! Come quick!' She yells. Peter flies to the platform and hides behind one of the doors. Dad rushes in. He stares for a minute and squeezes me hard. Peter climbs into my room slowly. Mom turns her head to him.

'Peter. Thank you for bringing her home.' Mom turns to me and smiles.

'Get washed, and put some new pyjamas on. We're going shopping tomorrow.' She says. She sounds so excited.

'Mom ... I'm not staying.' I say. Her smile droops a little.

'What are you talking about?' Mom asks. I give her a hug.

'Mom, I'm going back to Neverland.' I reply. She lets go and backs away.

'Mom, please listen-'

'What's he told you?' Mom asks, glaring at Peter. Peter looks at the floor.

'Mom, he's hasn't said anything. I just feel like I don't belong here.' I reply. Mom rushes to the window and locks it.

'You're not going back to Neverland.' Mom yells.

'Sarah, calm down.' Dad says. Mom turns to him. Peter moves to my dressing table.

'No! I will not calm down! She's my daughter!' Mom yells. Dad puts his arm around her.

'Don't you want her to be happy, Sarah?' Dad asks. Mom nods.

'Then let her make her own choice.' Dad says softly. Mom looks at me, tears running down her cheeks.

'Mom, I promise I'll visit. Just, please ... just let me do what I wanna do.' I say. Dad moves away. Mom looks at me. She turns her back to me and opens the window doors. I walk over to her and give her a hug.

'Thanks Mom.' I whisper. She clings onto me.

'Don't forget me Cassandra.' Mom weeps. I let her go. Peter climbs on the window ledge. He holds out his hand.

'Are you ready to go?' He asks. I smile and take his hand. I climb onto the window ledge. I turn my head.

'Goodbye.' I say. Peter and I fly to the ship. The ship turns.

'CASSANDRA, NO!' Mom screams. The ship goes faster in the air. Peter holds my hand and gives me something. It looks like a diamond. It's on a silver chain.

'It's a star.' Peter says. I smile at him and put it around my neck. We fly through the second star. I hold onto the main beam as the ship gets faster and faster. We arrive at Neverland.

My new home...

EPILOGUE – CASSIE'S PROV

I open my eyes. I look out of the window. The sun's up, and I see the Lost Boys feet running along the ground. Peter looks through the window. He smiles.

'Good morning mother, hurry up!' He laughs. I swing off my hammock, put on my star necklace that Peter gave me last year and leave the quarters. Ever since Hook died, we've used the Jolly Roger as our new hideout. I walk onto deck, and see Tootles runs up to me and grab my legs.

'Pops's back mother, look!' Says Tootles excitedly. I look up. Pops floats onto deck. She hasn't changed a bit, except she's got her nose pierced. She's wearing a skirt with black leggings underneath and a sleeveless top. She smiles at me.

'Well, I told you I'd be back.' Pops says joyfully. Tootles let go of my legs. I give Pops a hug. Peter floats next to me.

'You'll never believe what's just happened.' He says.

'What now, Peter?' I ask.

'I've found a treasure box!'Peter replies. I laugh.

'Seriously Peter?' I ask.

'Yup, come on!' Peter says. He flies into the air. Pops and I fly after him. The Lost Boys follow us. We fly through the clouds and passed Mermaid Lagoon. We fly to a cave mouth. We enter the cave. There's a chest. Peter slashes the lock off with his sword. He opens it. Gold coins spill out of it, colourful jewels and a few crowns here and there. The Lost Boys grab some coins and throw them in the air. I look at Peter. He smiles, and gives me a hug. I don't think of my dad to help me fly. All I think of is Peter and his beautiful smile.

_And that can lift me high in the sky forever._

**THE END**


End file.
